Social media platforms provide the ability to interact with a wide variety of users online. Users may create and reply to posts in an open forum and receive feedback, such as in the form of upvotes, comments, likes, etc. Conventionally, receiving positive feedback results in an improved status of the user and more prominence to the user's profile. Similarly, a user that gives feedback to other users receives some exposure with each given feedback.